


Let the flower grow

by eris_discordia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Implied Kise Ryouta/Kasamatsu Yukio, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: Since these past few weeks, he has been coughing. Until one day, he saw an innocent red petal in his hand. Since the first petal, he keeps seeing the petal every time he coughs. Just why he kept coughing petals?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Let the flower grow

Since these past few weeks, he has been coughing. He ignored it as those coughs didn’t bother him nor affect his work at all. However, it started getting more painful and it felt like something stuck at the back of his throat. Still, he was able to hide this from everyone, especially the managers of his and his group members. 

So it isn't a surprise for him to cough when he was trying to cook his breakfast. What is shocking for him is that there’s an innocent petal on the hand that covered his mouth just now. A red petal. 

_ Where did it come from? _

Shaking his head, he threw the petal into the rubbish ban. As he continued his busy life, the petal thing really out of his mind. Until he coughed and saw the petal again. Frowned, he threw the petal away. He didn’t have time to ponder about the petal. 

Looking in the mirror and fixing his attire for the last time, he then walked out from the dressing room and towards the stage where the fans were waiting for him, no, the Miracles. As always, it’s so exhilarating every time they are on the stage. Sang and dance and entertain their fans. 

His eyes sometimes went to the blue hair tan guy that sometimes flared his annoyance and competitiveness. He won't admit it but sometimes he craved for that blue eyes to look at him and that deep annoying voice to say anything even if it'll end up with him trying to punch that beautiful face of him. 

Since the first petal, he keeps seeing the petal every time he coughs. At least, he never coughed in front of anyone. He didn’t want anyone to start getting worried. Although… he felt like Sei and Kuroko already started to suspect something. 

Why is there always petals when he coughs? Why did his throat feel uncomfortable every time he saw that Ahomine was hanging out with girls, especially the person with his type? 

Sitting on the sofa, he pondered. And then he heard someone knock on the door. He didn’t expect someone to come, so who’s coming? 

Peeping at the peephole, he saw the familiar blue hair guy.  _ Aomine?  _

Regardless, he still opened the door only for the guy to fall onto the floor. Aomine stayed at where he felt, so he was either very drunk or he fell asleep. Seeing that his eyes still open and the smell of alcohol from him, this Aho is totally drunk. A totally nuisance handsome drunk guy. 

Picking the guy up from the floor, he threw him on the sofa and closed the front door. He sighed that his free time now ended with him to babysit the drunk Ahomine and probably the hangover Aomine. 

Sei won't be amused once he's back, that's for sure. But that will be Aomine's problem in the future. For now, this drunk guy needed to drink the water. Gathering all the patience he has, he tried first with ordering him to drink water and ended with him on Aomine's lap trying to force water into his mouth. 

When Sei entered the room, he was on top of Aomine and their faces were close. His face was definitely so red with how hot he felt. And they got hotter when he realised that he hid his face on Aomine. 

To his horror, he coughed. God, it's getting painful. When he stopped coughing, he could feel the tears lingering around the corner of his eyes. He refused to see the red petals in his hand that started to have a metallic smell. 

When he moved to throw them like usual, Aomine put his hands around his waist to stop him. His heart stopped and then beat insanely fast when the drunk guy pulled him closer. The hold getting tighter and tighter the more he tried to release himself. During his struggle, he forgot that there's another person in there other than him and Aomine until someone held his wrist and tried to open the fist that had petals. 

In the end, his effort went nought as Sei now stared at the red petals coat with blood in his hand. 

"How long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you had this, Taiga?"

Even though he knew silence isn't an option, he still kept his mouth shut. But they both knew Sei'll get the answer no matter what. In the end, without looking to both Aomine and Sei, he gave the redhead the answer he wanted.

"Around 1 to 2 months." 

When he pushed himself up, he felt the hand around him went slack. He took the opportunity to escape from the room and throw the bloody traitor petals. At least, drunk Aomine won't remember about it. He waited for Sei to confront him about the petals. 

Sei never tried to bring the petals again. 

But Sei did everything to ease his suffering. He kept his eyes on him more. Give him something to soothe his throat a bit. He did everything and anything except addressing it. 

A few weeks after, Sei asked him if he knew why he was coughing bloody petals. 

"It's Hanahaki, Taiga." 

Hanahaki? What's that? The redhead explained to him everything about Hanahaki disease. This first thing in his mind is that he fell in love with someone. And he didn't know who. The next thought was that it will be worse and he will die. 

_ He'll die because he loves someone. _

He laughed and laughed and laughed until he coughed with petals. Oh, how he  _ loves _ that life proves his father right. He's right that love will end up hurting others. In his case, it will literally kill him. 

"We'll soon be on hiatus anyway. Whatever your choice, I respect them." 

They both know what his choice is. Even if he can take surgery and destroy the flowers that are slowly killing him, he still chose to keep the flower. Like how he still keeps trying to reach for his mother even though he knows she'll hurt him again and again. 

But still, it's painful when he detected a bit of sadness and pain in Sei's voice. 

He's glad that his health started deteriorating when they were on hiatus. Eating started to become something he dreaded. It's frustrating how painful it is for him to eat any food. And slowly, he ate less and less than he usually is. 

The uncomfortableness around his throat becomes a constant feeling. The amount of petals he coughs is rising slowly. His hands weren't enough to hold all the petals anymore. 

It's embarrassing how long it took for him to find out who gave him the flowers inside him. He even asked Sei to help him. Though… confessions weren't something he'll do. After all, the person holding his heart only has eyes on girls, especially their bust. He can't bear the pain of rejection and escalate the growth of killer flowers. 

Oh, how cruel the flower living inside him finally shows itself fully and not a sea of petals when he with the Miracles. He felt a hand rubbing his back when the flower tried to emerge from his mouth. 

A red camellia. So beautiful even though it's covered with his blood. The flower that nurtured from his unrequited love. And he didn't try to hide the camellia he grew inside him. 

He is tired of hiding it. 

And it is better if the Miracles know now then when he's on his final moment. Yet, he hated seeing their faces when they saw the flower in his hand. He didn’t want to feel the guilt of keeping the flower. Because he knows the joy of loving someone. Even if that love kills him. 

“Akashi-kun, you know, don’t you?” 

Sei didn’t answer the question. Even when Aomine was shouting, asking, demanding, he kept his mouth shut. Even when Kise pestered him and Sei, neither said a word. All their effort went nought. Neither Sei nor him are willing to tell a soul about it. In the end, they cut their outing short.

Since then, every time he coughed, the Miracles tried to hide their sombre expression on their face. Except for Aomine. He was more and more irritated every time they met. Especially when he saw the flower. 

“Why won’t you confess already?!” 

He kept his eyes away from Aomine upon the bluenette's outburst. He didn’t want to show how affected he was when he heard the pain and anguish in the one he loves. He wondered between him and his mother who is much crueller. Is it his mother that discarded all her feelings and burned her bridges? Or is it him, forcing all his friends to watch him slowly wilting while the flowers keep growing?

When he felt someone hold his hand, he finally turned to the only person in his room. He never saw Aomine like this. Like his whole world is torn apart and he can only watch. Like he was so frustrated with everything. Like he was so close to crying. 

And he begged. Begging him to at least confess. To give even the smallest chance for his love reciprocate. The smallest chance of him surviving. Because the bluenette doesn’t want him to go without even at least letting whoever he loves to know. 

“I like you.” 

“Me too, so tell me Kagami.” And add please like an afterthought. He chuckled at his response before he ended up coughing another flower. His whole room filled with red bloody camellia everywhere where his bed gathered the most of the flowers.

It’s getting harder to breathe the more flowers escape from his mouth. His body got weaker as day by day passed. Each day, the pain gets more and more painful. He was conflicted between begging the flowers to kill him already and the flowers to let him live for one more day. 

His free hand slowly touched Aomine’s cheek. He watched how the Aomine's hand grasped and leaned into his hand while the beautiful blue eyes kept staring at him. The tiredness he felt is getting stronger. But he wanted to fulfil this person's small wish first before he fell asleep. The small wish with the huge consequence. 

With all his effort, he confessed to the idiot that he fell in love before he finally closed his eyes. 

_ “You’re the one I love, Aho.”  _

***

"Tetsu, just how much song did you write?" 

"Not much." 

Aomine's eyes back to the stack of papers on the table.  _ Not much, my ass. Did this little demon even take a rest at all?  _

The pain in the gut where Tetsu punched is insane. This guy didn't hold back at all. 

"Tet-Tetsu, why?" 

"Just feel a bit annoyed." 

Before he was able to retort at the smaller guy, Akashi called them all to gather. Their leader passed the music sheets to everyone and then started the discussion on the announcement of Miracles' comeback. 

Not that he listened fully on what they've been discussing anyway. Most of his attention was on the music sheet stack that their composer slash team member created. As usual, Tetsu's music never fails to impress him at all. Making him excited to record and perform these to the world. 

Then his eyes fall into the song titled Ultimate Zone. More specifically, the singer Tetsu has in mind for the song. Or in this case, singers. Tetsu usually creates songs for the Miracles as the whole or for each of them individually. He rarely created songs that didn't fall into either of those two categories. So to say that he's surprised was an understatement.

As he looked at other music sheets, there's a few more that fall into the same categories. They either duet or a group of three or four. While he was immersed into the music sheets, he didn't realise someone was standing behind him until he almost fell off the chair. 

He immediately turned to see the criminal that dared to push him off the chair. And his blue eyes met with the pair of dark red eyes. Eyes that never fail to make the butterfly in his stomach go crazy. Add with the smirk, the owner of those really want to kill him. 

"What's with that stupid face, Aho?" 

He jumped on the redhead that made him crazy by missing him for the whole week. Hug him and didn't release him from the hug until Akashi ordered (read: threaten) him. But he kept holding his hand and tuned out for the rest of the discussion.

Since all of the Miracles did not have anything in the schedule today, they all decided to gather dinner together. Chatting stupid things like usual. Until stupid Kise mentioned the flowers he received from his senpai. 

“It’s the first gift senpai ever gave me.” Usually, the blondie will be as annoying as ever if he ever gets any kind of attention from the senpai of his. Yet, getting a bouquet of flowers… reminds them of the room full of flowers covered with blood and Kagami laying in the middle of them. They all accept the sudden change of topic. None of them wanted to linger in that memory. 

He rested his head on the shoulder next to him. This is nice, to feel Kagami’s warmth and hear him laughing freely. And how different to the person surrounded by flowers a year ago. Yet, he still dreams. The day he almost lost the love of his life forever. 

It is a miracle, they said. Kagami was on the verge of death when the flowers in him started to wilt. No words that describe his feelings upon hearing the news. All he did was cry and thank whatever superbeing that gave him a chance to love Kagami Taiga. 

However, his dream always showed him that the redhead didn’t survive. That he lives with the knowledge he’s far too late to save him. That his incompetent to confess take away the person he loves. 

And every time he has this dream, he’ll seek for Kagami. Even bothering him in the late ass morning just to confirm that he is still here. Still breathing and alive. 

“Aomine, wake up. We’re leaving.” 

“Stay at my place?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

He didn’t expect Kagami to give him a yes when he always refused before. Seeing Kagami’s face redden and eyes everywhere but him, always made him want to scream of how this guy can be so freaking cute. A thug on his clothes and they both walked out of the restaurant. 

Walking side by side with Kagami, he is really grateful to have one of the most handsome guys in Japan as his lover. 


End file.
